Using offsite or remote storage to store data, application content and other digital content is well known. In many instances, offsite storage locations can be configured as a cloud storage location by virtualizing the location and the structure of the offsite storage. Cloud storage repositories can be accessed through various means. For example, a web-based user interface can sometimes be used to access or configure a cloud storage repository. Another example includes using a client application to access, configure and interact with a cloud storage repository.
Although cloud storage repositories are centrally located, client applications used to access data stored in the cloud storage repository may locally store copies of the data. For example, a client application may synchronize at least a portion of the data stored in a cloud storage repository with a local copy of the cloud storage content. The local content can be a recent copy of the data stored in the cloud. From time to time, the client application may synchronize the local content with content stored in the cloud.
Synchronizing content stored in a cloud repository with locally stored content can require a great deal of resources. In particular, transferring and receiving large volumes of data can require a great deal of network resources, e.g. bandwidth, which may slow down the rate at which the local and cloud storage synchronize. Furthermore, end users typically store data and other resources in a cloud storage repository to conserve memory and ensure that their data can be accessed from any machine at any time. Storing a verbatim copy of the cloud storage content on a local disk, or locally storing changes made to the content would frustrate the benefits gained by using an offsite storage location.